rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Washington's Relationships
Washington has relationships with many characters from The Blood Gulch Chronicles, as well as the Recollections. Washington just about distrusts or dislikes everyone he meets. In Season 9, however, he seems kinder and more comforting than his first appearance in Recovery One. His change in attitude may be most likely due to discovering the truth about the Director's workings. Blue Team Church Of all the Blue Team members, Wash seems to dislike Church the least (maybe even like him a bit) as he is the one who told Church he was the Alpha. Compared to other Blues, Church remains, arguably, the most intelligent, "normal", the best fighter (even though he cannot hit anything) and the least annoying, making him comparatively less of a nuisance to Washington. Church seems to have some sort of respect for Wash, who he tries to help set off the EMP in Chapter 19 of Reconstruction, even though he knows he may be destroyed. When Church ecstatically celebrated himself hitting the Meta with a spectacular sniper shot, Washington joked "it only counts if you call it," the first time where Washington breaks his visage of intense professionalism. Caboose Wash seems to care for Caboose, as he tried to save him after he was attacked by the Meta, and he gave Caboose Delta so he would have a better chance of surviving (or it could just be because he didn't want another AI in his head), but he seems to respect him just as much as everyone else (not at all). Sister Wash does not like Sister, especially for calling him a cop repeatedly. He seemingly thinks that Sister is either stupid or in early stages of insanity. Tucker Wash seems to know Tucker's name in Chapter 19 of Revelation even though he never met him before. This is probably just a minor inconsistency. Red Team Sarge Washington has almost no respect for Sarge neither as a person nor as a leader. He considers Sarge to be wrapped up in a "little Red versus Blue war." Much to Washington's humiliation, Sarge later outsmarts and almost kills him, though he survives the encounter. Afterward, he is shown to have much more respect for Sarge, as in n+1, he entrusts him to kill the Meta by using the Warthog's hook. Simmons Wash seems to dislike Simmons less than the other Red Team members, although he is (as much as with other reds and blues) far from liking. Simmons seemed to like Wash (at least until he eventually wounded Donut and killed Lopez in Chapter 19 of Recreation), as he saluted him for being a better leader than Sarge, and he was also worried about how he will survive his encounter with the Meta. It later became clear Washington is rather indifferent to Simmons, as he took him hostage and threatened to kill him to get the Epsilon unit. Grif Washington seems to have little opinion on Grif. Grif's immature, blunt, and cowardly approaches to situations often annoy Wash. He cares little for Grif, having immediately tried to kill him after being run over in Valhalla. Very little interactions have been seen between the two, excluding when Grif ran him over with the Warthog, and the few times they spoke during Reconstruction. Lopez Wash has no relationship with Lopez except for shooting him in the head. Wash may, also, not be aware that Lopez was a robot. Donut Washington has no relationship with Donut, except for shooting him on sight to make a point. Freelancers Maine/The Meta Wash seems to have had a level of friendship with Maine during the days of Project Freelancer. In the Season 9 Trailer it is revealed that the two were partners during the Great War while working under Project Freelancer. In the trailer, after Maine is shot repeatedly by simulation soldiers and has to undergo surgery in order to be saved, Washington is incredibly concerned and even asks to be allowed into the operating room while they try to save Maine. When he is refused entry, he swears in frustration and watches the surgery from an outside room with great concern. During the mission to capture the Sarcophogus, Maine is put on the same team as Washington. When Maine finds and takes his trademark Brute Shot, Washington compliments him, saying it's a nice look. After Carolina pushes Maine out a window, she and Wash observe as Maine prepares to fight a group of soldiers and Wash comments he almost feels bad for the soldiers, showing he respects Maine's fighting skills. After Maine became the Meta, he began killing other Freelancers and taking their equipment. Eventually Wash becomes one of his victims but, unlike the others, is left alive afterwards. Wash was later shocked to hear the Meta was Agent Maine. Later, during the fight in O'Malley's old fortress, Meta once again defeats Wash but is again spared. At the end of Recreation, Wash teams up with the Meta in order to capture Epsilon. The two work peacefully enough together, with the Meta even taking orders from Wash. During this period, their relationship is not unlike that of the teammates of the Red and Blue Teams, with the Meta openly questioning Wash's orders, sometimes seemingly doing so just to annoy him, such as claiming he did not see Epsilon in his floating body in Valhalla so that Doc would think Washington was seeing things. Washington for his part intentionally piles most of the physical work on the Meta. However, as they come closer to capturing Epsilon, the Meta begins to disregard Wash. In Chapter 19 of Revelation, the Meta leaves Washington to fall to his death as the cliff he was on collapsed to save himself, leaving Wash to be rescued by Doc. When Tex is captured in the storage unit, Meta betrays and is about to kill Washington, with Wash stating "I knew you would do this, Meta. I just can't believe..." before being rescued by the Reds with Caboose and Tucker. Later on, Wash fights the Meta once more with Epsilon but the two are quickly defeated. Spent, Wash gives Sarge the tow hook from the Warthog in order to defeat the Meta. C.T. In Case File 01.045, it is demonstrated that C.T. and Wash had a close relationship while working in Project Freelancer, since Wash comforts C.T. after a failed mission and affectionately refers to her by a nickname, Connie. It is implied through the characters' body language that Wash and C.T. might have had some sort of relationship in the past, which would explain Wash's unusual tenderness when speaking to her. It is also revealed that both characters knew each other prior to joining Project Freelancer, though it is unknown how they knew each other. From that moment on, C.T. directs every criticism she has about the project towards Wash, trying to get him to realize what the Director was doing. After the mission to retrieve the Sarcophagus, Wash sees C.T. contact an Insurrectionist, but seems unsurprised and somewhat apathetic. During Revelation, Wash is suprised after discovering C.T.'s helmet in Sandtrap. Tex Wash is impressed with Tex's skills during Introductions. When Maine and Wyoming begin to use live rounds during a lockdown paint simulation, he also seems concerned for her safety. By Reconstruction, however, Wash doesn't seem to trust Tex, as she had received special treatment from the Director and Counselor of Project Freelancer. He doesn't seem to want her to endure unnecessary harm, but thinks of her as nothing more than a "shadow" of Allison, someone loved by the Director. York Wash was the one who answered York's recovery beacon. He stated that York did well in battle for an "old locksmith." Just before York's body exploded, he recovered his healing unit, which ultimately saved his life when South shot him in the back. In the Season 9 trailer, Wash and York seem to be friends, sharing a rather deep conversation between each other as they witness Agent Maine in surgery for his throat injury. Wash is also very concerned when York is hit by Maine's grenade during a training session. Later, when York appears during the mission briefing, Wash is concerned if he is in good enough condition for the mission. South Dakota In Season 9, South and Wash have a brief conversation on whether Tex is a guy or girl. Wash, initially believing her to be male, attempts to correct his mistake but stutters over his words, leading South to laugh teasingly at him. Wash eventually comes to distrust and dislike South, as she was the one who shot him in Recovery One. He later meets her in Reconstruction, where shortly after he shoots her in the head from point blank range. Then, while disposing of her body, he seems to take joy in it; throwing a grenade at her, setting her on fire with a flamethrower, then blowing her up again through the use of multiple explosives. North Dakota Washington's interactions with North Dakota seemed to be on a friend to friend relationship as seen in Captive Audience when they have a brief conversation about Wash's meeting with Internals. However, in Recovery One Part Two, he shows little remorse upon standing over North's dead body and hardly lets South have any time with her dead brother. This may have been due to a change in attitude on the part of Wash as a result of the Epsilon incident. Wyoming In Season 9, he seemed to be concerned when Wyoming and Maine started shooting live rounds at Tex during a training match. The two also had a brief firefight in Recovery One. Aside from that, no other interactions between the two have been mentioned. Carolina Wash and Carolina seem to be friends to an extent. When watching the fight in Introductions, she makes a comment about lock down paint, to which Wash responds with sarcasm. Later, during the mission briefing, he questions Carolina's decision of making him the lock pick for the mission due to York being in the hospital (Carolina seemingly trusts Wash enough to assign him the job). When York returns, Wash originally questions him being on the team and voices concerns that his condition may get in the way of their objective. However, Carolina shuts him up, saying that if "he says he's good then he's good." Wash has no objection to this and trusts Carolina to make the right decisions, saying "It's your call, boss." He seems comfortable enough around her to joke about her combat with an Insurrectionist to be "showing off." Director During Season 9, Washington seemed to trust the Director, believing that he was helping him and the other Freelancers. Doubts and resentment seem to come closer to the surface after Wyoming and Maine go unpunished after severely injuring York with a grenade. After Epsilon's self destruction in Washington's mind, he becomes much more rebellious, culminating in wholesale mutiny towards the Director. A.I.s Delta Delta seems to be the only A.I Wash appears to trust. He seemed to be worried about Delta after he is taken by the Meta. Delta also seems aware of, and even endorses Wash's somewhat vengeful nature, advising Wash to eliminate South Dakota, much to Wash's agreement. Epsilon Epsilon was Wash's old A.I that self-destructed inside his head, causing him to go insane. After his experience with Epsilon, Washington vows to never use an A.I. again. It is later revealed that Wash learned from Epsilon the abuse of the Alpha, and used this information to bring down Project Freelancer. Despite his attempts to capture him, Washington seems to put aside his past with Epsilon, as he shows very little emotion to indicate any sort of feelings for Epsilon in Reunion. Other Doc Washington appears to hate Doc, even stating this in Perusing the Archive. Having dragged Doc along as an unwilling prisoner, Doc's attitude never fails to get on Wash's nerves. Washington seems to disrespect Doc to the point that he will ignore seemingly logical advice from him. A prime example being when Doc told Wash that Tex may have set a trap for him and the Meta. However, after Doc saves Washington from a collapsing ice field, Wash entrusts him with protecting Epsilon after the Meta turns on him and attacks, though this may have been more out of necessity than any actual positive feelings. Category:Relationships